


[Fanart] Cafe, Custard, & Courting

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Custard Fillled Donuts, Digital Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, H/D Food Fair 2018, Implied Rimming, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: After agreeing to this fake relationship scheme, the boys meet at a cafe to get their stories straight. Of course they can't help but push each other's buttons.





	[Fanart] Cafe, Custard, & Courting

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[90](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit)
> 
> This prompt! IS PURE INDULGENCE THANK YOU <3

**Draco:** \- and that's how we started dating...Potter?  
**Harry:** I can't believe you eat donuts with a fork.  
**Draco:** And I suppose you just use your hands *picks up pastry with hand* like some _barbar-_  
**Harry:** *grabs hand**stares straight into eyes**eats*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/144323.html).


End file.
